Przezwyciężyć bezsenność
by Atherii
Summary: W tej oto krótkiej historii opisano sposoby walki z bezsennością...


Moje drugie opowiadanie z SnK. Nie chcę przynudzać, więc postaram się szybko uporać z AN i przechodzę do opowiadania. Oto macie przed sobą lekkiego slasha z paringiem Levi x Eren. Jak zwykle wybrałam za ofiarę biednego Erena i znęcam się nad nim psychicznie. Btw, zauważyłam, że ostatnio piszę "surrealistyczne" opowiadania. Wiecie, poetyka snów (w tym przypadku akurat bezsenność :)). Na tym chyba kończę. Liczę na komentarze i mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie wyszło w miarę po ludzku.

* * *

Kapral Rivaille był z natury człowiekiem ponurym. Na pytania, rozkazy czy wszelką inną próbę komunikacji, zazwyczaj odpowiadał krótko i (o ile to było możliwe) opryskliwie. Osoba nieprzyzwyczajona, lub zbyt wrażliwa na ludzkie słowa, nie przetrwałaby z kapralem chociażby trzech dni. Jego drużyna jednak już przywykła do jego zachowania.

Niestety, od kilku dni, kapral był bardziej nieznośny niż zwykle. Z początku wszyscy myśleli „pokrzyczy sobie i mu przejdzie", lecz z dnia na dzień było coraz gorzej. Z mrukliwego gbura, zmienił się w wrednego, mrukliwego gbura, ciskającego gromami z oczu (oraz nieraz rzucającego mięsem).

-Więc, kapralu… - zaczęła Petra, w duchu przygotowując się na niezbyt miłą odpowiedź dowódcy.- Co jest powodem twojej złości?

Cała drużyna akurat siedziała przy stole, pijąc poranną kawę, rzucając ciekawskie spojrzenia w stronę niskiego mężczyzny. Kapral mrukną wściekle coś niezrozumiałego (całkiem możliwe, że również niecenzuralnego) i wyszedł.

-No i niczego się nie dowiedzieliśmy- ktoś stwierdził.

-Zauważyliście?- spytała Petra- Ma podkrążone oczy. Pewnie nie może w nocy spać.

-Więc powinniśmy go uśpić. Może wtedy nasze męki się skończą?- zamyślił się Erd- Dobra, kto ma jakieś pomysły?

-Mam u siebie ziółka nasenne. Może mu pomogą?- zaproponowała jedyna w drużynie dziewczyna. Męska część pokiwała głowami z aprobatą. Petra wymknęła się z pokoju i szybko pobiegła w stronę swojej sypialni. Wróciła chwilkę później, trzymając w ręce buteleczkę z ciemnego szkła, opróżnioną mniej więcej w połowie. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, wlała sporą ilość płynu do kawy kaprala.

-Co ty głupia robisz!?- wrzasnął Auruo.- Kapral nas za to zabije!

-Spokojnie. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, zioła są zrobione z roślin, więc na pewno mu nie zaszkodzą.- wytłumaczyła.

-Taa…- mruknął Gunter.- Najwyżej się zrzyga i tyle. Ty się lepiej módl, żeby te zioła podziałały.

-Jesteś pewna, że ich nie wyczuje?- upewnił się Eren.

Jaeger ledwo skończył zdanie, kiedy Rivaille wrócił do pokoju i zajął swoje wcześniejsze miejsce. Sięgnął po swoją kawę. Cała drużyna patrzyła na niego w napięciu, czekając na jego reakcję.

-Dobra, które z was czegoś mi tu dolało?- spytał, zanim się napił. Wszyscy milczeli jak zaklęci.- Nikt nie wie? Na pewno? Może ty coś wiesz, Eren?

Nim chłopak zdążyłby cokolwiek zrobić, Petra kopnęła go w nogę, aby zapobiec ewentualnemu napadowi gadulstwa. Chłopak tylko syknął.

* * *

-Petra…- wysyczał Auruo, wlokąc się za dziewczyną, która usiłowała go ignorować. - Nawet jeżeli zaczęłabyś mnie teraz błagać, na pewno nie zostałabyś moją żoną. Mam ochotę cię zadusić za ten głupi pomysł z ziołami. Co cię podkusiło, żeby mu dolewać to coś do kawy?

-Mnie tam trochę szkoda Erena- wtrącił się Erd, podbiegając do nich spokojnym truchcikiem.- Nieźle go załatwiłaś tym kopniakiem. Nie ma co, profilaktyka pierwsza klasa. A kapral mu nie odpuścił i teraz musi biegać kółeczka razem z nami.- skinął głową, wskazując wlokącego się za nimi Jaegera, utykającego na jedną nogę.

-Zamknij się…- mruknęła obrażona dziewczyna i przyspieszyła.

* * *

-Dobra, mój plan nie wypalił- wyznała Petra, rzucając się na krzesło. Starała się ignorować miażdżące ją spojrzenia.- Kto ma jakieś inne pomysły?

- Może jakąś nudną książkę dać mu do czytania?- zaproponował od niechcenia Auruo.

-Chyba mam coś, co może pasować- zamyśliła się blondynka.

-Odradzam- wtrącił Eren- Po książkach Petry można mieć tylko koszmary.

Dziewczyna zmierzyła wściekle wzrokiem Jaeger'a i próbowała go znowu kopnąć, lecz tym razem chłopak zabrał nogę.

-Przecież Gunter ma u siebie całkiem niezłą kolekcję „pisemek". Może podziała…- rzucił Erd, lecz jego pomysł nie spotkał się z aprobatą.

-A może mu po prostu solidnie przyłożyć?- spytał Gunter, jednak wszyscy zaraz to odrzucili.

-Może tobie przychodzi coś do głowy?- zapytał Auruo Erena.

-To trochę głupie, ale jak dzieci nie mogą zasnąć, to zazwyczaj przytulają się do pluszowego misia…- zamyślił się chłopak, robiąc się czerwony na twarzy- Nie, żeby kapral był dzieckiem ,ale…

-Wiemy, o co ci chodzi- przerwał Erd.- I masz rację, to głupie.

-I tak lepsze niż moje „pisemka", nie sądzisz?- wtrącił Gunter.

-To może się udać, ale co będzie „misiem"?- spytała Petra- Przecież nie mamy żadnych pluszaków.

Cała drużyna popatrzyła na Jaegera dziwnymi, błyszczącymi oczami.

-Czy wy też zauważyliście, że Eren wygląda tak niewinnie…?- rzucił Auruo

-Rzeczywiście. Nie ma innego wyjścia…- mruknął Gunter

-Eren, wybacz nam. To sprawa życia i śmierci.- przeprosiła Petra.

-Zostawcie mnie wy popaprańcy!- krzyknął Jaeger, lecz zaraz jego krzyki zostały zagłuszone.

* * *

Wszedł do swojego pokoju. Był zmęczony i wściekły. Już prawie od tygodnia nie mógł spać. Ile razy po długich godzinach udręki udało mu się zasnąć, budził się kilka minut później. Z rozmyśleń wyrwał go dziwny dźwięk, dochodzący od strony łóżka, więc szybko podążył wzrokiem w tamtą stronę, szukając źródła. Znalazł je. Na pościeli siedział Eren, szamocząc się. Miał związane za plecami ręce, nogi skrępowane w kostkach i knebel w ustach. Dodatkowo, „przyozdobiono" go dużą, czerwoną kokardą, zawiązaną na szyi.

-Mam cię uwolnić?- spytał Rivaille, wzdychając ciężko. Eren pokiwał głową. Kapral podszedł do stojaka, na którym zawiesił sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru i wyciągnął jedno z ostrzy. Jaeger, widząc to, zaczął szamotać się jeszcze bardziej.- Daj spokój, przetnę liny i po sprawie- mruknął, lecz chłopak energicznie pokręcił głową i spojrzał na niego błagalnie. Kapral ponownie ciężko westchnął. Odłożył ostrze, podszedł do łóżka i przyjrzał się kneblowi- kawałkowi białej szmaty, zawiązanej tuż obok kącika ust. Rivaille starał się rozwiązać supły za pomocą palców i paznokci, lecz były zbyt mocno ściśnięte.

_Jak nie palcami, to zębami_, pomyślał. Położył prawą rękę na policzku Erena, aby chłopak nie mógł się odsunąć i zbliżył swoją twarz do jego. Chwycił kłami pierwszy supeł i zaczął szarpać nim. Z każdym kolejnym supłem, jego twarzy była bliżej policzka chłopaka. Po kilku minutach walki (które dla Erena były prawdziwą udręką), materiał puścił i knebel opadł na pościel.

-Odwróć się.-Polecił kapral- Rozwiążę ci ręce.- Eren potulnie wykonał polecenie.- Mogę wiedzieć, co robisz w moim pokoju?- spytał, lecz nie dostał odpowiedzi.- Jesteś mi winien wyjaśnienia.

-Zostałem zmuszony do odgrywania roli pluszowego misia.- bąknął chłopak, bez chwili namysłu.

-Co to, ten „pluszowy miś"?- spytał zaintrygowany kapitan.

-Kapralu? Czy naprawdę Pan nie wie?- zdziwił się Jaeger, lecz Rivaille pokręcił głową- Pluszowy miś to maskotka, z którą zazwyczaj śpią małe dzieci.- wyjaśnił, rumieniąc się lekko.

-Czyli sugerujesz, że jestem dzieckiem?- zdenerwował się dowódca.

-Nie to chciałem powiedzieć- poprawił się Eren- Chodzi o to, że chyba Pan ostatnio ma problemy ze spaniem i jest Pan… rozdrażniony. Drużyna się o Pana martwi, więc postanowili znaleźć rozwiązanie, na Pańskie problemy ze snem.- wytłumaczył.

-Wysyłając do mnie „pluszowego misia"?- zakpił kapitan.

-To był jeden z pomysłów. Wcześniej Petra dolała Panu ziółek nasennych do kawy- wyznał. W między czasie, Rivaille uporał się z więzami na rękach i zaczął rozplątywać nogi.

- Tak właściwie… To co niby daje ten „pluszowy miś"?- spytał nagle kapral.

-Dzieci wierzą, że jest on czymś w stylu talizmanu przeciw koszmarom i złym zjawom mieszkającym pod łóżkiem. No i mają się do czego w nocy przytulić.- tłumaczył Eren, z każdym słowem czując się jeszcze bardziej głupio- Kapralu, nigdy Pan nie miał pluszowego misia?

-Nie miałem okazji- mruknął w odpowiedzi dowódca. Akurat skończył ze sznurem na nogach.- Gotowe.

-Dziękuję za uwolnienie- powiedział Jaeger- Jeżeli pan pozwoli, pójdę już.

-Zaczekaj- Rivaille chwycił go za rękę.- Czy nie miałeś dzisiaj robić za mojego „pluszowego misia"?- spytał z kpiącym uśmiechem.

- Jestem tytanem, a tytan powinien spać w podziemnej celi- próbował się wymigać chłopak.

-Nie. Dziś jesteś „pluszowym misiem", a pluszowy miś powinien spać w łóżku swojego właściciela.- odpowiedział Rivaille. Pociągnął Jaegera w swoją stronę, sadzając go na łóżku. Wolną dłoń ułożył z tyłu głowy Erena i przysunął jego twarz bliżej swojej, po czym delikatnie pocałował. Chłopak nie stawiał oporu, więc kapral pocałował go znowu, tym razem mocniej. Objął go ciasno ramionami i opadł na poduszki, ciągnąc Erena za sobą.

Zasnął dość szybko. Nawet przez sen, czuł ciepło osoby, śpiącej obok niego. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wypoczęty. Może rzeczywiście pluszowe misie, były w pewien sposób magiczne?


End file.
